Is This Yours?
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Joey is looking for the girl who lost the music player. He's walking around outside and hears something that will lead him to the girl he wants to find. How will he approach her? Joey x Mary


**Another Cinderella Story – Found You**

**Hey all. So I thought I would try my hand at writing a story for Another Cinderella Story. It's not the best I have written but I wanted to get this idea down. This is after the dance when Joey is trying to find Mary. Mary doesn't know that he is trying to find her yet. I'm sorry if the characters don't seem in character. I've only seen the movie once on the internet and i'm not sure when it comes out in australia.  
**

**So... this is a piece i wrote to take my mind away from school. I've been in year 12 three days and i've already gotten so much work. I've got a whole heap of stuff due on friday and then on the weekend hopefully i will be able to update Bank Heist and Music Room. I'm probably going to be writing a lot of one-shots while i work on my other stories to get them finished before i post them so look out for them. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. :(  
**

**

* * *

**

**Is This Yours?  
**

Joey sat back and watched as girl after girl came up to him pretending that they were the girl that he had danced with at the dance. He felt bad when he had to tell them no but he could tell that they weren't the girl he was looking for. The girl he danced with seemed so ordinary compared to the other girls at this school and that's what he liked about her. She didn't seem to put on an act around everyone. And the way she danced. He could see that it was something she lived for, something that made her happy.

"We are never going to find this girl Dustin" Joey groaned as the last girl tried to name the top five songs of the playlist. He laid his head on the table while Dustin laughed next to him.

"You'll find her eventually" Dustin said. "She came to the dance so she must be at the school" Joey lifted his head to look at Dustin.

"That helps" he said sarcastically.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't want to be found? I mean you said she kind of freaked out when you showed her who you were"

"That was pretty insightful" Joey said.

"I can be when I want to" Dustin said while Joey laughed. He looked around the cafeteria and noticed that most of the girls in there were looking at him.

"I think I'm going to go and get some fresh air" he mumbled to Dustin before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria. He hoped that none of the girls were following him.

XXXXX

"Are you sure you can't come over later?" Tami asks Mary as they both walk around slowly outside.

"I wish I could but you know Dominique. She'll ground me for the rest of my life if I'm not home and finished with my chores by whenever she wants them done by" Mary replied in a dejected tone. Tami nodded in understanding. "You haven't by any chance seen my music player anywhere have you?"

"You lost it?"Tami asked as they both sat down under a tree. Mary nodded.

"I think I dropped it somewhere but I'm not sure where"

"Maybe you lost it at the dance. You should check in the lost property"

"I might do that later" Mary agreed. "I want to practice some of my dancing"

"Hey, you are one of the most amazing dancers I have ever seen. You don't need music to be able to dance" Tami honestly told Mary. Mary blushed at the comment.

"Thanks" Mary mumbled as she bit into her lunch.

"So.....what was it like dancing with Joey?" Tami asked in a quiet voice. Mary glared at her.

"That was so embarrassing" Mary said as she hid her face in her hands. Tami laughed.

"It wasn't that embarrassing" she tried to reason.

"Are you kidding me? You weren't the one who fell down in front of Joey Parker"

"You seemed to have made a good impression on him though. He tried to run out after you"

"Really?" Mary asked. Tami could hear the small amount of hope in Mary's voice. She nodded. Mary smiled and went back to eating her lunch. Neither had noticed a figure standing a little way away, having heard the entire conversation.

XXX

Joey stepped out onto the front lawn and took a deep breath. He really wanted to find this girl but what Dustin had said to him got him thinking.

"_Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't want to be found?" _

Joey continued to mull over this thought as he started to walk towards the basketball courts. As he was walking he heard two girls talking.

"I wish I could but you know Dominique. She'll ground me for the rest of my life if I'm not home and finished with my chores by whenever she wants them done by"

Joey looked up and recognized the girl from Dominique's house; the maid.

"_I didn't know that she lived there also. I thought she only worked there"_ Joey thought as he stopped. He was about to walk on when one part of the conversation made him interested.

"You haven't by any chance seen my music player anywhere have you?"

"You lost it?" He heard the other girl ask.

"I think I dropped it somewhere but I'm not sure where"

"Maybe you lost it at the dance. You should check in the lost property" This sentence seemed to make Joey take a sharp intake of breath. Maybe this was the girl that he danced with.

"I might do that later" He heard Mary agree. "I want to practise some of my dancing"

"Hey, you are one of the most amazing dancers I have ever seen. You don't need music to be able to dance" Mary's friend told her and Joey for some odd reason, found himself agreeing with her, although he had never seen her dance before. Had he?

"Thanks" Joey barely heard Mary mumbled.

"So.....what was it like dancing with Joey?" It was after that sentence did Joey realize that he had found the girl he had danced with. He was tempted to walk forward but he didn't want them to know that he had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"That was so embarrassing" Joey heard Mary say, her voice becoming slightly muffled at the end. He smiled to himself as she watched her friend laughing at her.

"It wasn't that embarrassing"

"Are you kidding me? You weren't the one who fell down in front of Joey Parker"

"You seemed to have made a good impression on him though. He tried to run out after you" Joey blushed slightly when he remembered that he had run outside to try and find her.

"Really?" Joey smiled when he also heard the small amount of hope in her voice. As he started to walk again towards the basketball courts, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Now all he had to do was find a way to give her back her music player without the whole school watching. An idea was coming to mind when he heard the bell ring and everyone began to file back into school.

**Mary's POV**

The end of the school day could not have come quicker. History seemed to drone on. All I could think about was getting out of here and going down to the dance studio. I walked down the hallway to my locker and saw Tami waiting there.

"Hey Tami" I greeted as I opened my locker and began to get the books I would need.

"Hey Mary. Do you need a lift to the dance studio?" Tami asked me. I shook my head.

"I've got my skateboard but thanks for the offer"

"Okay then. I'll call you later" Tami said to me before giving me a hug and then walking off. I watched her walk away for a second but when I moved my gaze caught Joey's gaze. We held each other's gaze for a second before he smiled at me. I blushed and turned back to my locker. I hurriedly grabbed everything I needed before slamming it shut. There weren't many people left in the hallways now. Joey and his friend were still there plus a few loose girls. Probably hoping to get a chance to talk to Joey. I walked quickly out of there with my head down. I just wanted to get to the dance studio. I knew it wouldn't be open now, so I could play some music without getting caught.

About twenty minutes later, I found myself crawling in through the back window of the dance studio. The whole studio was empty today. I took a deep breath before placing all my stuff by the wall and began my stretches. I was so deep in concentration that I didn't hear the back door open.

I was about to start my routine when I heard music start to play, and it wasn't just any music. It was a track off the CD that Tami had given me. It was the track that I had played at the dance.

I turned around and my breath caught in my throat. There was Joey Parker, standing there next to the stereo with my music player plugged into it.

"What are you doing here?" I finally manage to ask. Joey doesn't say anything. He walks towards me slowly, the music is still playing. He stops right in front of me. I open my mouth to say something but he puts his finger on my lips, silencing me. I raise my eyebrows at him and he smirks. Suddenly he grabs my hand, puts another on my waist and pulls me into a dancing position. He begins to lead me across the floor, almost exactly like at the dance. I know immediately that he has found the girl he was looking for. I can't believe that it's me. We make it through the whole dance. I didn't fall this time.

When the dance came to an end we were both breathing heavily. We both stare into each other's eyes. I can feel myself blushing again.

"You are an amazing dancer Mary" Joey finally speaks. At his words I can't help but blush more. I'm sure my cheeks are very red now. I released myself from his arms and walked over to his bags. I didn't hear Joey come up behind me. "I think this is yours" he said to me. I turned around and my back was pressed up against the wall. Joey was holding my music player out in his hand. I took it from him.

"Where did you find this?"

"You dropped it at the dance"

"Oh" was all I could think off to say. I inwardly frowned at myself. I wasn't usually so nervous and quiet around guys. Then again, Joey wasn't an ordinary guy.

"You've gone awfully red Mary" Joey teased me. I blushed some more.

"It's not like I can help it. You're making me blush" I told him only to realise what I had said. I tried not to blush some more. I watched as Joey placed his hands on either side of my face. I smirked up at him.

"Are you trying to suggest something?" I asked with a teasing tone in my voice. Joey just grinned at me.

"I was going to suggest another dance" He said as he stepped away from me and offered me his hand. I laughed and placed my hand in his.

"What about the music?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

"Just wait" he tells me as he takes my hand. I start laughing when another of my music mixes comes on. Joey smiles at me before he started to lead me in another dance.

We go through the routine. I follow Joey perfectly. He can lead pretty well. The song finishes and I notice that we are standing very very close together. Our chests are pretty much touching. I can feel his breath on my face. He is staring at me intently. Very slowly does he start to lean in. I stand still, not knowing what to do. He pauses briefly before leaning down the rest of the way and connecting our lips in a kiss. My eyes close at the contact while my arms move to wrap themselves around his neck while his move to me waist. He pulls me closer to him. I smile into the kiss as our lips move together. I continue to kiss him back until I realise what I'm doing. I pull away from him quickly and back up a few steps until I hit the wall again. Joey looks confused and a little hurt but I don't take too much notice as I start to panic.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Dominique is going to kill me! Everyone at school is going to hate me! This isn't real anyway. Dominique would make sure that it wasn't real. I'm not usually this happy, ever." During my rant, I didn't notice Joey walking up to me. Only when he pulled my arms away from my face and pin them above my head did I look at him.

"I'm sorry if that was out of line" he whispered to me. I managed a weak smile.

"Don't apologize" I tell him. He raises his eyebrows.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I... umm... you see.... I'm not....." I trail off as I realize I don't really know what was wrong with me. "I don't know exactly what's wrong. Maybe I just freaked out when I realised that I was kissing J_oey Parker._" Joey smirked at me.

"I'm sure anyone would freak out when they kiss me" he told me in a playful tone. I glared at him. I wanted to hit him but he was still holding my hands above my head.

"You're a Jerk" I muttered.

"I think now it's safe to say that I'm your jerk" he told me.

"Really? Is that true now?" Joey grinned and continued with the 'game'.

"I think it would be true. It became true the moment you kissed me back."

"I don't know. Maybe you should kiss me again just to make sure" I told him. I wasn't sure where this sudden burst of confidence had come from but I didn't care about that now. I watched as Joey smiled before softly kissing me again. It started out soft and gentle. Joey slowly began to release my hands. As soon as they were free, I wrapped one around his neck while the other rested on his face. I felt Joey slide his tongue across my lips, begging for entrance and I immediately gave it to him. We continued to kiss like this for a few more minutes. I was vaguely aware of our position and the fact that there was a late class coming in later.

"Joey" I breathed out when Joey pulled back a little bit.

"Yea?" he asked as he started to kiss down my neck.

"There's a class coming in soon" I managed to tell him. He seemed to get the message. He pulled back and gave me a small peck. I smiled at him before grabbing all my stuff.

"Let's get out of here" He told me as he grabbed my hand. I nodded as I rested my head on his shoulder. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Who knew one guy could make me this happy?

* * *

**Sorry about the crappy ending... i didn't know how to finish it off. I hope you like this... this is my first fic where the kiss is a little more heated... i guess. Tell me if its okay. Please Review for me. :D**


End file.
